In the art of cake icing and trimming, it is often necessary to provide a relatively perfect surface either upon which to install the icing and smooth the same or to ultimately level the icing on the cake or other confection, such that it is desirable to have means for uniformly effecting such operations from time to time.
In addition to the general problem of dealing with cakes or like confections, it is obviously necessary to have means which are not only sanitary but easily adjustable to compensate for various types of cakes and various conditions existing in those cakes whether the same be round, square, rectangular or other shapes.
It is primarily desirable to have the upper surface of the cake level and smooth to accept icing as will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art.
To that end, the instant invention is directed to enable the uniform application of icing, to a cake for example in which the actual layer thereof is not even level at its upper portion when supported in a position for applying icing thereto. In this instance, it is desirable to trim the same as to the upper surface upon which such icing is to be applied and that is an important aspect of this invention as well as the necessity to install the icing or apply the same in a uniform coating over the cake so that in commercial applications the same may be effected to provide a pleasing appearance and at the same time not have the cake icing heavier or lighter in respective areas which would detract from the overall value of providing the cake and its serving.
The instant invention therefore includes sufficient means to not only facilitate disassembly of a device or means which will effect the previously suggested desired ends, but likewise make possible wide adjustment of the same to accommodate for various thicknesses of cake layers, and likewise various sizes of cakes, whether round, square, or rectangular which may be desirably operated upon in preparing the same and icing for ultimate use.
With that in mind, the invention comprises a framework which is essentially rectangular but adjustable, having upright posts upon which various means are supported, and which posts are adjustable to carry out the support, and the support in turn is arranged to carry and make possible the manipulation of a screed-like member which can either trim the cake positioned within the frame work, or subsequently and uniformly distribute the icing applied to the upper surface thereover, by smoothing and leveling the same when applied in the usual manner.